


Jealousy

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Cheesy, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: It's the four times Seijuurou didn't spend his weekend with Tetsuya and Tetsuya accidentally saw him with someone else in their special place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bonus story for Day 2 of AkaKuroWeek ^^

It was weekend, Tetsuya and Seijuurou usually spent it together. But for the fourth time, Seijuurou has been having an appointment with someone else. Tetsuya believed it was work related, so he didn’t complain. Seijuurou also acted like usual so Tetsuya just believed in him.

Since Seijuurou wouldn’t be at home, Tetsuya planned on having lunch outside. He came to the café he usually went to spend time with Seijuurou in their weekend or day off. He walked there since it was near their apartment complex.

They had special seat for themselves there. They knew the owner and they built good relation with the workers too. The workers always spared that seat for them.

But today, it seemed like someone has been sitting there. Tetsuya couldn’t have a look at the guest since it’s still a bit far. When he’s closer, he noticed the red hair of his lover. He was not alone, he talked with someone, he even chuckled.

Tetsuya came closer and he came to know Seijuurou’s partner. It was Tetsuya’s former teammate back in Seirin, Furihata Kouki. Seijuurou was meeting Furihata Kouki in their precious weekend. Seiijuurou was sitting and laughing in their special seat with Furihata Kouki. These facts sparked anger in Tetsuya’s heart. Not only anger, but also fury. He came to them.

Seijuurou was aware of Tetsuya’s presence and smiled at him which made Tetsuya became angrier. Tetsuya slammed the table and made Seijuurou and Furihata startled.

“So, this is your appointment, huh, Sei? Don’t tell me this past 4 weeks you’ve been meeting him without me knowing.”

“Ugh, Kuroko, I think it’s a misunderstanding.”

Tetsuya gave Furihata unreadable look.

“Tetsuya, calm down first. Take a seat.”

Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou, he was too furious to think straight. And he hated being in the center of attention. So he left them without saying any other word.

“Furihata-kun, sorry for the inconvenience. And thank you.”

“It’s okay, Akashi-san. And you’re welcome.”

“Now if you please excuse me.” Seijuurou left Furihata and chased after Tetsuya.

Tetsuya came home to their apartment. Once the door closed, Tetsuya vented his anger at Seijuurou. He unconsciously said rude things to him, but Seijuurou didn’t get affected by any of those words. If all, he seemed happy and grinned a lot.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GRINNING ABOUT? I AM MAD HERE!”

Seijuurou surprised at Tetsuya’s higher voice. It’s rare for him to raise his voice. Seijuurou smiled at him. He came to Tetsuya and hugged him. Tetsuya tried to shoved him off.

“I’m happy at the fact that you are jealous of Furihata-kun.” Tetsuya stopped pushing him and blushed.

“Oh, you are cute, Love.”

“Shut up.”

“Actually, I asked Furihata-kun a bit of help, for this.” Seijuurou took a red box from his pocket and gave it to Tetsuya. “Open it.”

Tetsuya did as Seijuurou told him. He blushed more when he looked at the content.

“I love you, so let’s live together forever.” Tetsuya could only nod as his reply. Tears flew doen his cheeks. Seijuurou took the ring from the box and put it on Tetsuya’s finger. It fitted him perfectly so Seijuurou kissed Tetsuya’s hand. Then he hugged Tetsuya gently and firmly.

“Give me your answer Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya mumbled in Seijuurou’s embrace. “Yes, definitely.”


End file.
